


Clock

by PB9



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: When he's your soulmate - but you're not his.





	Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497308) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only knows inspire)

* * *

I know my expiration date,

when it comes you won’t even remember me.

* * *

Donghyun has a secret.

A secret that got him wearing mostly long sleeve shirts that would cover up his wrist.

Oh no, don’t worry, he’s not cutting himself or anything.

 _He might_. But right now it’s all good.

Now.

* * *

Minki hyung noticed that he started wearing long sleeves after he met Youngmin.

He teased on how both of us was such a cute couple – me picking up his style of layering.

Too bad he didn’t pick up Youngmin’s style – he let people believe so though.

And Youngmin hyung always laughs nervously and blush lightly – which capture his heart – and make him feel everything he should and should not feel.

Then someone would comment that

if

if

if Youngmin’s clock had already stopped…

They would think that he and Youngmin are soulmates.

_But that’s the truth – Youngmin’s clock on his wrist is still ticking._

_His stopped on the 5th of November 2015._

* * *

Donghan remembers how Donghyun was screaming on the 4th of November 2015 – the last 24 hours on his friend’s clock started.

He was beaming.

Happy like he had never been before.

As a person whose clock had not even come close to stopping – he understand why his best friend looks like he has just been proposed to.

_Tomorrow_

Donghyun will meet his soulmate.

The love of his life.

His reason for living.

Their clocks will stop in sync.

.

.

.

.

And Donghyun’s clock did stop when his gaze clashed with Lim Youngmin’s.

But Youngmin’s did not.

* * *

He also remembers how quick Donghyun asked for his hoodie, covered his clock with the oversized sleeve, then approached Youngmin.

He remembers how Donghyun broke down that night.

He was everything he ever wanted.

The perfect match.

Everything was right.

Everything felt right.

and that is how meeting with your soulmate should be like.

Except…

Donghyun is not Youngmin’s soulmate.

* * *

While Donghan sneaked around to see if anyone else’s clock stop on the day, Donghyun calculated that Youngmin’s clock will stop on the 16th of September 2018 – that’s a minute before his birthday.

God is too cruel.

Youngmin will be gone just before his 20th birthday.

And it got worse

.

.

.

.

They got along _so well_.

Music, personality, food, movies, drinks, books, he could go on forever.

It’s like they are actually soulmates.

And the thought pushed Donghyun off another cliff.

* * *

‘So tell me, how are you going to deal with this?’

‘The usual, cover my clock up, say hi, smile and pretend everything is ok’

‘Dude, I mean, it’s… it’s been like this for 2 years. Like, he must feels something for you right?’

‘In case you forgot, when Hyunbin met his soulmate he lost all feelings he had for his then girlfriend. There’s a reason people don’t date anyone but their soulmates anymore.’

‘This is so fucking unfair, he doesn’t even know your clock stopped!’

‘I love him, I can’t let he know that. He will be guilt ridden and there’s nothing I can do.’

‘What did you say when he asked about your clock?’

‘Change the subject?’

‘And I wonder how you got so much better at that!’

‘Please, if anyone is going to be wrecked out of this messy situation – let that be me – okay?’

‘Okay? NO! Kim Donghyun! Fucking hell! I’m not letting that happen – neither is Taehyun’

‘Listen – Donghan – no stay – listen. If I’m wrecked, then he’s fine right? But if he’s wrecked then I’m as good as wrecked and…’

‘And you can’t let that happen. Great. Now your twin brother is going to kill me.’

* * *

From the age of 5, Lim Youngmin had always been _obsessed_ with soulmate clocks.

On the 5th of November, 2015, his gaze clashed with one that were equivalent of sunshine.

He had to shake his head and look at his clock.

His friends teased, asking if he just met his soulmate or what.

The truth was no.

But he wished the boy with deer like eyes was his soulmate.

His clock was still ticking.

* * *

Youngmin failed to find a word to describe what he’s feeling right now.

Frustrated?

Betrayed?

Sad?

Surprised?

He only knows that he does not like the feeling very much.

A sick Kim Donghyun already worries him a lot.

But the dead clock showing the time of 5th of November, 2015 doesn’t lie.

He should have known really.

Donghyun always changed the subject on soulmates.

Wearing long sleeves because he picked up his habits – _what a joke._

He laughs hysterically.

When he wished they are soulmates – he didn’t want it to be like _this_.

Not when he _will_ somehow meet someone else – but his crush will be stuck in this hopeless romance forever.

He can’t, he will not accept this.

No fucking way.

* * *

‘So? 5th of November, wow, that’s exactly half way between both of your birthdays, how romantic.’

‘J, you’re not helping.’

‘And I thought he picked up your habits, now that’s really sad.’

‘Exactly! And now what do I do, it seems like he doesn’t want me to know about this entire thing!’

‘When is your clock going to stop?’

‘Looks like 16th of September this year, wait, Youngmin… isn’t that…’

‘Fuck, faith really had me on a blacklist or something. I can’t do that to him, to leave him just before his 20th birthday.’

‘Bro, you’re not even together.’

‘That’s because he refused to!’

‘Wait – are you telling me that – Obsessed-with-soulmates-Lim-Youngmin asked someone who is not his soulmate to be his boyfriend? Wow.’

‘Shut up Minki. He was that precious. That’s how much effect he had on me.’

‘And listen you two, I will not – can not – let myself be the reason he’s in pain.’

‘Good luck mate, you need it.’

* * *

It’s the 16th of September 2018.

Donghyun spent his afternoon packing up his stuff – leaving absolutely no trace in the room he used to share with Youngmin with Donghan’s help. Today the older had work to do – and he supposed that during his work he probably will meet his soulmate. Or may be when he goes out and party tonight.

He left behind a letter, on the kitchen counter.

And there was no other trace that Kim Donghyun had lived here for one and a half year.

* * *

‘So… you’re going to stay home the entire night no matter what.’

‘Yeah – like – that’s the only way out I could come up with.’

* * *

Lim Youngmin came home to silence.

He was taken aback.

_What the actual fuck._

He frantically went through every single rooms in their shared flat.

And there was no trace of Kim Donghyun.

No clothes in the shared closet, no silly magazines, no matching book set, no cookie and cream ice cream, no Shea butter shower cream or cocoa butter lotion. No endless products for his skin. No contacts. No nothing.

Emptiness.

That’s how he described his flat, his emotion and his heart.

His tears fell down one by one as he read the note the younger one left for him.

How?

How could he be so selflessly selfish?

_Wish him well?_

_What_ _a bunch of bullshit._

* * *

He had 3 hours – counting down.

And he must find Kim Donghyun.

_Where could he be?_

* * *

Ok. Now he’s fucked.

Because he felt like he doesn’t know Donghyun at all.

There’s one place he hasn’t been.

And if he’s there.

He’s pretty sure he cannot get through the overprotective best friend of Kim Donghyun.

But it looked like he still know Donghyun after all.

* * *

‘Nope, hyung I’m not letting you in.’

‘I really need to talk to Donghyun, please…’

‘Nope! You can buy me as much food but this time it’s not gonna work. It’s not gonna work when you will find someone else and leave him’

‘Dude, exactly. Like I’m trying to do this thing….’

_‘Donghan what’s taking you so long…’_

‘Donghan, please, ok, I have like 1 minute left before my clock die – like please – just- ‘

‘Wait…. _are you manipulating it?’_

‘OH MY GOD YES. Now let me in I have like half a fucking minute left’

* * *

Donghyun had this planned for more than a year.

Eating ice cream out of a tub, letting teardrops trickle down his face as he watch some soppy drama to disguise that he’s not crying about the love of his life. It’s not like Donghan wouldn’t know anyway.

_It’s going to happen in 3 minutes._

Donghan had been at the door for 15 minutes.

Why was receiving a fucking pizza taking him so long?

He’s hungry, sad, heartbroken, and having a pizza will be a great help.

No really, he’s serious.

And what a best friend! Didn’t even reply to his call.

So he got up, walked to the door.

He didn’t expect Lim Youngmin to rush pass Donghan, grabbed him before he realise and crashed his lips with his.

WAIT…

Lim Youngmin.

Lips.

He’s fucked – royally.

* * *

Lim Youngmin’s clock stops as he kisses his soulmate.

The love of his life.

His reason of living.

He was everything he ever wanted.

The perfect match.

Everything was right.

Everything felt right.

and that is how meeting with your soulmate should be like.

* * *

I don’t care what faith says.

I’m gonna write my own stories,

 _our stories._

* * *


End file.
